Ed all grown up
by Legend-everlasting
Summary: Ed is all grown up and has turned into a fine young lady. She has taken up the "family" business, where will she go and what will she do when the old crew falls in her lap? REVIEWS PLEASE!


Childhood, something we all look back on. Some say that theirs were horrible. Some say theirs were wonderful, full of a loving family, holidays spent with loved ones, and most important of all, a home to always go to. For me, my childhood was great. I had fun for many many years. As far as the family goes, you could say I had a loving family; they just loved me in a different way.

The weather was very hot, but the breeze was perfect. She sat on the patio of the old style cafe in what was once known as France, it really was the only place you could get a good Mocha Latte. She was the only women sitting alone. She had bright red hair that hung freely around her head. The wind blew and made her hair fly in front of her face, making her grab a rubber band and put it up in a pony tale. She was a business woman, wearing a blazer with dress pants, and a pair of high heels. Glasses rested upon the top of her head, just incase the sun got in her eyes. She was a young looking woman, somewhere in her twenties, skin as smooth as water.

She sat sipping her mini cup of coffee, until she heard a small beep from her pocket. A smile came across her face as she picked up a laptop from her feet. She put it on the table where she sat and opened it. The blue screen was taken away fast by a huge yellow smiley face. She smiled again as she typed in some actions. As she finished typing she took another sip until from her laptop came a loud voice, saying

"HOWDY YALL! It's been ten long years, and a big howdy goes out to all you bounty hunters and Neo stalkers roaming the big black sky."

She stopped sipping and said out loud

"Big shot"  
"Well, with a few new changes all over the galaxy, and a few new changes here in the studio we are back and hopefully for a longer time then the last. Betty"

"Thank ya Bill! Well, lets get right to it yeah? Our first big bounty of the day is an old schooler. He use to be apart of the best group of hunters through out the entire galaxy, until he was caught stealing from the syndicate. That's not something a smart man would do. His name is "Black dog" or the old man Jet Black. The crew he was on was known to everyone as the Bebop."

She closed the laptop and took another sip. She smiled as she put the laptop up and stood up. As she walked through the cafe her beeper on her belt started going off. She shook her head as she looked at it. A sigh escaped her as she got the middle of the town. She was stopped at the sound of a little girl crying. She looked around her and sat down her black bag. By the bench that was a few feet away from her sat a little girl, her hair was tent purple and some black strands stood out. She looked down to the little girl and said,

"Is something wrong little one"

The little girl looked up and said"I can't find my mommy." She sniffed a little bit and looked down.

The woman looked around and said"Well, sweetie, what's your name"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and said"My mommy told me never to tell anyone my name if didn't know them first."

The women smiled and nodded bit. "Well, little one, my name is Ed. And you are"

The little girl smiled, extended her hand and said"My name is Faye."

The woman looked surprised as she looked down at her, she looked an awful lot like Faye Faye, "What's your last name, sweetie?"

The little girl looked confused as she said, "Valen..."

All of a sudden a woman from across the way yelled, "Faye! Where have you been!"

The red haired woman turned slowly towards the woman who yelled, scared out of her mind, but she didn't know why. It had been ten years sense she had even heard of the bebop crew, now in one day she had found Jet, and was about to run into Faye. She looked on at the woman running across the yard, her short purple hair with her green eyes, and her same old yellow tank top with the short shorts. As she stopped running she knelt down to her daughter, not even noticing the red haired woman.

"What have I told you about running off like that?"

The red haired woman interrupted "I was looking after her. She looks just like you, Faye." She smiled big, as Faye stood up, seeing herself in the red haired woman's glasses.

"How do you know my name?"

She looked down to the little girl, then back up to Faye, "Faye Valentine, bounty hunter extraordinaire. Once flew with an offbeat crew on a ship called the Bebop, Spike, Jet, Ed, and Ein, flew along side you. Many months you spent with these characters, until one day, you lost two of the members, Ed and Ein left the Bebop, and never returned, never made contact, and never saw and or heard from any of the members, until today, ten long years ago Faye Faye."

Faye, looking surprised said with a quivering lip "E-e-e-ed...Radical Edward!"

Ed smiles as Faye's memories return, "Yes, Faye, it's me. It's been ten long years. You look like your doing well."

Faye's expression was pure amazement, as she looked Ed up and down. Her eyes gazing over Ed's tall slender body, her red hair that usually was unmade had been taken care of as of a few years ago. She had started to take interest in the way she looked. Maturity can take a large toll on a little who is on her own. She had found out about a year after she left the fabulous "Bebop", that she indeed needed the help of glasses.

Ed, standing there in her business suit, looked as if she had grown up a lot. Faye's thoughts were racing through her mind like water through a valley. "Where had she been? What had she been through?" Faye knelt back down looking at the little girl that was next to her and said,

"This is my daughter, her name is Faye. She is all that I have left in the world."

Ed nodded and was about to say something till she heard an electronic beeping coming from her pocket, reaching in she revealed a pager. Looking at the message coming across the screen it said,

"Bounties for today: Jet black, Faye Valentine sr., Kenji Mecanshi, and Vince Jeaze. All these criminal's bounties register over ninety billion woolong."

Looking to Faye Ed frowned and looked down to little Faye and said,  
"Well, where have you been all these years Faye?"

Faye looking to Ed's beeper knew what had been on their, that was an official beeper of the new age bounty hunters, neo stalkers, as they are known as.

"I've been around, served a few years on Pluto, but after that it was all. So you got in the business huh?"

"Look, you need to run. I'm not the only one here, and you bounty is enough to have you hunted down."

Faye smiles as she looks down to her daughter, speaking to Ed, but never moving her eyes from the little one,

"How much is it now? No, I don't want to know. I can't be caught here, now. Not with her. Ed, I need to ask you a favor."

Standing up she looked to Ed, standing there looking strong and confident. A tear fell from her eye as she said,

"Please take her. Please, I need time to get my self together; I have an idea on how to get away from this. You know about Jet don't you?"

Ed nods as she extends her hand for little Faye to take. She didn't take it at first, Ed having to kneel down to her, showing her that she was a good guy, or perhaps a good girl. Taking her in her arms she held her close and stood up with her. Faye nodded a bit and walked back,  
"I have to at least chase you so I don't get into trouble, and you know this right?" Ed said.

Faye nodding says, "I love you Faye, be a good girl for Ed."

Little Faye started to cry a bit as big Faye ran in the opposite direction as fast as she could. Smiling Ed sat Faye down and reached in his pocket, taking her pager back out and pressing a button. In a gust of wind a little scooter shot out of a corner and stopped in front of them. Ed placed her laptop in the basket on the back and closed the hatch. She sat down and motioned to little Faye to jump up on the scooter.

Running through café's, leaping over fences, and ducking under hydro jets, Faye found her self at the docking bay. Smiling she felt like she use to, stealing a space cruiser will definitely bring back the memories the bebop. As she stood there trying to pick one out she liked she heard someone down at the end of the bay yell out,

"Ninety million woolong! Right there!"

As soon as she heard that her instincts came back in a flash, she found her self running up a wall and flipping backwards, landing in a space cruiser. She pressed a few buttons and activated the guns on the ship. She pointed them at the men running down the bay and fired a couple shots down at them. After they had jumped out of the way he pressed a couple more buttons and engaged the thrusters and the main booster. She grabbed the control stick and started to move down the bay a bit. Bullets reflecting off the glass she reversed the guns and just held down the fire button, not caring what she shot. Pressing the launch button she shot out flames from the back of the pod, instantly setting the men that were chasing her on fire, with that she said,

"Go cool off, sweetie."


End file.
